His Guardian Angel
by Asher Layne Black
Summary: Mello is in a terrible relationship. He is torn because he dosn't know what to do without getting hurt. He has his best friend, Matt, but what he dosnt realize is that Matt wants to be much more to Mello then his Best Friend! MattxMello!


**Hey Guys! So I'm kind of new to this whole Fancition thing. Here is my first one. I know that it probably wasn't the best idea to start of with a Yaoi**

**but I absolutely love the plotline I have in my head for this. I hope you all will like it too.**

**Please, enjoy reading and if you like it perhaps review it and let me know what you think? or even what you think might happen? All reviews are welcome!**

**Rated M for obvious reasons, and other possible themes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love, Asher**

* * *

><p>'<em>Just lay there and maybe he'll just forget your there.' <em>

A small, frail boy lay on a mass of dark colored sheets. He kept his eyes clenched shut and just lay there. He could hear bustling around a couple rooms over. The boy sighed and reached down to cover his body to the waist with one of the black sheets. Flinching every time he heard a footstep. To be honest the frail boy was rather scared of the other one. He was so rough, so very rough. Often enough leaving cuts and bruises, which he was unable to explain.

"Oh, Mihael! I'm back." The soft voice called. Mihael, or better off known as Mello could hear the footsteps coming his way and he cringed at every one. "Mihael! Are you asleep?" the voice sounded a bit rough and not as caring and soft now. Mello didn't move. Suddenly, the sheets were torn off of his body and he was lifted up by the wrist. "You know how I feel about you not answering me!" the other male, Jerome, was now glaring into his eyes.

"I….I…" Mello could hardly get any words out. He just stared helplessly back ingot he eyes of Jerome. He closed his eyes and turned his head. His head was instantly snapped back to looking at Jerome.

"Don't look away from me when we're talking!" he said. Jerome then threw Mello onto the bed.

Mello just shrunk into himself and lay there. "I…I…I'm sorry." He said softly. Though it was only loud enough for maybe Jerome to hear.

"Yeah. Are you? Are you really?" Jerome sneered. He lifted his leg up and struck Mello across the back with his boot. "We'll see how sorry you are!" he jeered his eyes glowing maliciously.

Mello cried out in pain. "P-P-Please! Stop!" he said just as quick as the boot had hit him. He curled up into a fetal position which protected him at least a little bit from the harsh strikes from Jerome. "I-I-I'll do anything!" he cried suddenly. He knew that he would quickly regret saying these words to Jerome. And his thoughts came true when the blows stopped and suddenly stopped. He was lifted off of the bed. Unwillingly, he wrapped his legs around Jerome's waist and looked at him.

"Anything?" Jerome asked smiling devilishly. Mello could see the faint smile appear on his lips as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Jerome had his hands on Mello's hips just above his boxer waistband. Mello always felt so vulnerable around Jerome because he was always used for purposes other than just company.

Mello quickly though for a moment before he answered. He already knew that whatever he said he would regret the outcome. If he said no, then he would be beaten and bruised again, but if he said yes, there would probably before some form of other exploitation. "Y-Yes….Anything." Mello whimpered after he had said these words. He wasn't looking forward to whatever Jerome had in mind.

Jerome set him down on the ground, and gingerly stroked the side of his face. "Ah, dear sweet Mihael. I knew you would sooner see it my way." He said darkly. "Now go into the bathroom and change into the outfit that I have laid out!" Jerome demanded.

Mello at first looked at Jerome in exasperation. Jerome raised his eyebrows expectantly. Mello nodded and walked ever so slowly into the bathroom. He shut the door, but then heard Jerome yell asking why he had shut the door. So, Mello reopened the door. He then stripped off the boxers and then heard Jerome once more, "Look at that sexy body!" Jerome called whistling.

Mello looked at himself in the mirror? Sexy? No, he felt dirty. Jerome was clearly drunk and now, Mello just wanted to go home. He looked around and found the outfit that Jerome had laid out for him. A nurse's outfit? Really? What the hell was going on Jerome's mind? Mello sighed and quickly pulled on the white coat, and the nurse's hat. He then left the bathroom and stood in front of Jerome.

Jerome was now sitting on the bed. He motioned for Mello to come to him. Mello did. Jerome was the kind of person that you had to do what he said or else there would be consequences…..painful consequences. Jerome grabbed Mello's leg and pulled him into his lap. Mello had one leg on either side of Jerome's body. "There now see….don't you feel so much better?" Jerome asked. Before Mello even had a chance to think of an answer his lips were covered with Jerome's and he was being kissed roughly.

Mello had no choice but to kiss back, Jerome would hurt him if he didn't. Jerome's hands were traveling all over the surface of Jerome's body. This caused him to get chills. "So Soft…" Jerome mumbled in the middle of the kiss. Mello smiled a fake smile. Jerome grinned too. He picked Mello up and laid him on the bed. He then hovered over him.

Mello smiled nervously as he looked at Jerome. "Wh-What are you going to do?" he asked shakily.

Jerome placed his finger to Mello's lips. "You'll find out…" he said devilishly. Mello whimpered lightly as he heard this. Jerome then leaned forward and kissed Mello's lips once more. He then left his lips and began to kiss up and down his neck, biting every now and again. So far, this night had led to a lot of bruises.

Suddenly, almost like a god-send Jerome's phone began to ring. Mello heard Jerome growly furiously. "Who the fuck is bothering me now!" he said as he got off of Mello and crossed the room to get his phone. "What?" he growled into the phone. "I'm busy! Oh…..Oh really? Is that so? Sure, babe you can come over now." He said smiling. His eyes then shifted over to Mello. "See you in a bit. Bye, babe!" he hung up. "You need to leave. Now." He said darkly as he looked over at Mello.

Mello wasted no time; he leaped up from the bed and just grabbed his clothes. He didn't even bother changing yet. He left and as he exited the door he heard Jerome call. "I'll call or text you, baby!" Mello just rolled his eyes and ran down the street.

…

The entire way home, Mello just couldn't stop thinking about the nights events. It was the same as every other night that he was over at Jerome's. Mello didn't know what went wrong. At first Jerome had been so sweet, and Mello had fallen head over heels for him. Jerome was truly his prince charming in the beginning. As they had been together longer he began to change. He became violent, and now Mello didn't know what to do. If he told Jerome that he wanted to break up, then Jerome would probably snap and try to kill him or something. Mello shook his head and wiped a few tears from his eyes. He continued on his way and then quickly ran into the house.

Mello stayed at a home known as the Wammy House, along with two other boys, Mail Jeeves and Nate Rivers. He stepped in the house and slammed the door, leaning against it. "Hello?" he called out. When he didn't get an answer he let out a sigh. He locked the door and ran up the stairs.

He went into the bathroom and started the shower. When the water began to steam, he stepped in. Mello sat on the floor of the shower and rocked back and forth. He felt so dirty. Jerome made him feel so dirty. Mello knew he deserved better but now it was like he had a deal with the devil and he didn't know how to get out it.

After sitting in the hot water for a bit he stood and washed his body. "Filthy…..Filthy!" he kept saying to himself. He washed his hair and then stepped out of the shower. He dried himself and then tossed the towel in the hamper. He then examined his body. There were so many bruises and small cuts on them now it wasn't even funny. He sighed and then crossed the hallway and went into his room. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of short black shorts, almost like tennis shorts. He pulled on a black tank-top and then crawled into his bed. He curled up and began to cry.

He was so lost now and he had no idea what to do.

…

Mello had fallen asleep and awoke when someone knocked on his door. "Hey Mel- Oh my god! Mello what's wrong?" the concerned male asked. Mello looked over and saw Matt standing in his doorway. Mello shook his head. "Oh come on…I know something's wrong…you have tear stains all over your face."

Mello shook his head again and looked at Matt. "Would you just leave me alone!" he cried. He didn't mean to say it as harshly as he did. But it was too late now because Mello could see the hurt on Matt's face.

Matt turned in the doorway and turned his head one last time to look at Mello. "Alright, Mello, whatever you say. I only wanted to ask because I care, and I'm your friend." He said sullenly. He then started to walk away.

The blonde haired male realized that he had done the wrong thing and quickly called out. "Wait!"

Matt returned to the doorway reluctantly. "Yes?" he said quietly.

"Wo-Wo-Would you please sit with me a while?" Mello asked softly, his voice stammering at some places.

The brown haired male smiled and walked over to the bed. He climbed over Mello, and sat on the other side of him. "Of course Mello." He said sweetly.

Mello sighed and looked at Matt, smiling faintly. He leaned against Matt. "I'm really glad you're here, I really needed the company." He said yawning.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Matt said gently. He wrapped his arms around Mello instinctively, not really knowing what he was doing. Matt slid down in the bed and lay beside Mello.

Eventually, the too fell asleep. Matt with his arms around Mello and Mello with his head on matt's chest. Neither of them realizing what they were doing. Deep in the back of his mind, Mello knew that Jerome would probably become furious that Matt was here with Mello now, but at the time Mello really didn't care.


End file.
